The Seeds of Resistance
is the 14th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot summary Flogg is angry by the loss of a squad of Terrorclaws, to which Skeletor adds that he warned him to use the Mutant Mothership against the rebels instead. They know He-Man is behind the rebels. Meanwhile, the Scientists have made a makeshift laboratory in the forest, seeking a way to deactivate the Zeps. Gepple explains that not any water can short out the Zeps, only the water of the nearby pond, so they should analyze its chemical composition. Suddenly, He-Man sees the Mutant Mothership going to the nearby village. Luckily the villagers are safe with the rebels. In the Mothership, Optikk notices there's nobody in the village, which Skeletor cannot believe as they had a recent battle there. After Crita zooms the image to confirm it, Skeletor suggests to use a tractor beam to teach the villagers a lesson. He-Man watches from a distance as the tractor beam pulls out and carries away the village. He-Man decides the rebels need Master Sebrian's guidance, and Hydron and Flipshot's military knowledge. Adam and Mara go to the prison, where she acts as a diversion for BH to allow Adam use a sleeping spray on him and take his laser key. Then they capture two Mutant Troopers and find Flipshot, Hydron and Sebrian, who are promptly freed. However, Crita and Slush Head ambush them with more Mutant Troopers. A misaimed shot of Slush Head causes a moment of distraction that Adam takes to transform into He-Man, and uses the Power Sword to open a hole in a wall so his friends can escape. Crita uses the gem on her ring to deflect one of He-Man's shots, but he uses other shot on a doorframe to make it crumble and keep the Mutants busy while he leaves. Skeletor and Flogg arrive, and Skeletor is happy as they have put a tracking device on Sebrian's robe. He-Man, Hydron, Flipshot, Mara and Sebrian arrive in the forest, and Sebrian tells Adam escaped after him and will come soon. Skeletor uses the device to hear Sebrian about taking the Galactic Guardians to a secret base tomorrow. The following day, after reaching an oasis, Sebrian telepathically tells Gleep to go somewhere else with the robe; Sebrian knew of the device all along, and there never was a secret base, the goal is to prepare a trap for the Mutants. The Mutants seemingly ambush He-Man and Sebrian at a frozen lake, but this is a diversion while Hydron, Flipshot and Mara retake the Starship Eternia from the few Mutant Troopers left behind. The Sebrian on the lake turns out to be a hologram, and Gleep creates a solid energy ray that He-Man uses as an escape rope. Then the rest of the rebels leave their hiding places, but Skeletor orders the troopers and Zeps to attack. Krex throws some mud to a Zep and finds out that it isn't the water what shorts them out, but instead the mud, so the rebels begin throwing mud to the Zeps. He-Man shoots the frozen lake to make some Mutant troops fall, and when Skeletor, Flogg and Crita try to escape, the Starship Eternia arrives, also shooting the lake. The combined shots send the villains through a waterfall. Sebrian congratulates the rebels for a good work. After the Mutants leave the waterfall, Skeletor gets angry as he almost had He-Man, but Flogg ensures him there will be more battles as he must become king of the Tri-Solar Galaxy. He-Man tells the people will soon recover all that was taken from them. Moral After some books fall from the shelf to the chimney, Gleep uses a fire extinguisher to turn them off, and tells the audience to be sure their parents have several fire extinguishers at home, to which Master Sebrian adds that one must be prepared as fire is a serious thing. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images